By way of background concerning conventional methods for stabilizing a load on a vehicle, it is first noted that such loads are often heavy. If not properly stabilized, these loads may thus undesirably slide behind a vehicle during transit and cause substantial damage to both the load and the vehicle. To this end, although conventional load protection bars may adequately stabilize light loads, such bars often lack the strength to stabilize heavier loads. Namely, because conventional load protection bars lack a mechanism for rigidly positioning themselves against walls with enough strength to stabilize heavier loads, such bars will simply slide off or break when a heavier load is pushed against it.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a methodology for stabilizing a load which overcomes these limitations. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.